Don't Look Back
by littlemissnerdgirl
Summary: What if Kenny was never lost to the herd in No Time Left? How would things be different for Clem if it were just the two of them after Savannah? What changes did Kenny go through between Season 1 and Season 2, and how will this affect Clem? What will they face before the cabin survivors come knocking on their door? And what will be the outcome afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi yo thanks for clicking on my story! Kenny's my favorite character, just thought I'd put it out there **

**you probably noticed that my genre choice was rather odd. That's because I don't like choosing only two. How would YOU like it if you were only described in 2 words? This story is going to have a lot going on, so I just decided to go with genres that had nothing to do with it. ****(I'm a very weird person with very weird beliefs.)**

**Anyway, enjoy the first chapter! All will be written from Clem's POV. **

...

**730 Days Before**

This was the third time I broke down in tears since it happened. Not even three hours ago, did Kenny put a bullet through a dying Lee's head. It still felt like it was happening. I could still see Lee slouched against the wall in the jewelery store, his face sunken with the color washed out of him. It felt so surreal. It wasn't like how my parents died. When I saw their corpses roaming the streets, I wanted to shoot them so bad. It was hard leaving them like that – even harder than realizing the fact that they were dead – yet there was a part of me that expected to see them that way, no matter how hard I tried not to believe it. But Lee...I always thought he was invincible. Like there was nothing that could stop him. When he showed me the bite on his arm, nothing seemed real. It all happened so fast. I just got him back, only to have him taken from me again. And this time, it would be forever.

Kenny placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wasn't sure what I'd do without him. He was going through just as much as I was – maybe even more. Not only did his best friend just die, but he also lost his wife and son a day before. Nevertheless, he stayed strong for me, and pretty soon I'd have to get my act together and do the same for him. We stay strong for eachother.

"It's okay to cry," he told me.

"Where did you say we're meeting Christa and Omid?" I asked as I wiped my eyes. I couldn't wait to see them. They were going to make me feel a whole lot better. I still felt really bad that Ben hadn't made it though. I liked Ben. He was my friend.

"The train is where we agreed on," he said. We came across a little log where he sat down, and I joined him. "We can have a rest, they're not going anywhere." Thank God_._ We've been walking for hours.

I smiled sadly, thinking about how we got here. We were still alive, but so many had simply disappeared in the past few days: Carley, Lilly, Katjaa, Duck, Ben, and now Lee. I couldn't help but feel guilty whenever his name traced my thoughts.

"Do you think-" I began to say. "Do you think I killed Lee?"

Kenny looked down at me with wide eyes. "No darling, it's not your fault at all. It was that sicko back at the Marsh House who got Lee killed." I couldn't tell if he was convinced that was the truth, or if he just wanted to make me feel better.

The Stranger didn't make me to go to the Marsh House, however, he did make me _want_ to go. He was really nice to me when we talked on the radio, and I grew to trust the act he had going on. So when he told me that he knew where my parents were, I felt as if there was only one option. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I got so caught up in how bad walkers are, that I forgot the reason why my parents used to tell me to stay away from strangers. He was kind. He said he had what I wanted. It seemed too good to be true! But if I learned one thing, it's that when things seem too good to be true, they usually are.

The Stranger turned out to be a very bad man. Well, a bad man but at least he had a good motive. All he wanted was a family, yet he was willing to do terrible things to get what he wanted. Lee had killed him. Him and Kenny both fought him, but it was Lee who pulled the trigger. He was always the one to end bad things. Bad lives. Always the first one to protect me.

I sighed, and turned to Kenny. He was in a daze, staring off into the distance. I followed his gaze, but only to see a the sun setting behind a hill. There was nothing special about it. There was nobody there. Nothing going on. Just a boring old hill.

"We should go find Christa and Omid," I said. "I'm sure they don't wanna be waiting for too long."

"Yeah, you're right, Clem."

We got back onto our feet and began heading in the direction of the hill. Kenny was carrying the gun that we got back at the jewelery store. It was the gun he used to shoot Lee. We found it in the office tucked into a walker's belt, along with the pair of keys we needed to get out of the place. Lee told me that I should be the one to kill the walker. I think it was because he wanted to be reassured that I'd be okay without him, and that if anything happened to Kenny, I could take care of myself. _Don't be afraid of him, honey._ _You're smart. He isn't. You're smarter than all of them._ That's what he said, and that's what got me in there to kill the walker with a baseball bat Kenny had found. It wasn't the first one I killed. I had shot one back at Crawford to save Molly. It hadn't been hard or scary; I just did what I had to do to save my friend. Isn't that the reason we do anything these days? To save ourselves and eachother?

"So what happens next?" I asked Kenny. The original plan was that we get on our boat and then set sails, but that was before Vernon and his crew stole it, and before Lee...

"I really don't know, Clem, it's not like we can go back into the city and find another boat." He looked down. "It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway."

I frowned. I didn't like seeing him sad. He was so set on getting away on a boat yesterday, but I guess his hopes for that were gone now. "I think we should stay away from cities."

"I couldn't agree with you more on that," he said. "Ya know, I was never a big city boy myself. I always wanted to leave Fort Lauderdale, but Katjaa..." His eyes grew big the moment he said her name. Poor Kenny, it was probably way too soon to talk about his family. I could see why he loved them so much. Katjaa was one of the nicest ladies I've ever met. I met her the day after the outbreak, and she would compliment me and ask me questions about first grade. Duck on the other hand, was my only friend that was a kid. He often talked too much about things I didn't care about and got upset when I put bugs in his pillow, but I cared about him a lot. I didn't want him to die.

"I'm glad I have you, Kenny." I wanted him to know that despite all he's lost, he still had someone who was there for him.

"I'm glad I have you too, Clem." We were reaching the top of the hill. "The train should be nearby."

He was right about that. Only, once we made it to the top, I was shocked with horror. Out in the distance, I could see the train. It was completely overrun with walkers. A million questions raced through my head. _Where's Christa and Omid? Are they okay? How do we find them? What are we going to do?_

"Kenny..."

"Fucking hell." He threw his hands over his head. I cringed for a second. I should've been used to his cussing after all this time, but I guess I wasn't over it yet.

"We have to find them! Christa and Omid could still be out there! Kenny, we have to go look for them!" I demanded.

"Do you not see how many walkers there are? There's hundreds! Even if they were there, I doubt they'd be alive." That hurt to hear. I didn't want to lose anyone else today.

"Then we have to go back to Savannah! They might be looking for us," I insisted, hoping that he'd agree.

"Weren't you the one who just said we should stay away from cities?"

"Yes, but if they're back there, we can't-"

"Clem, I don't think they're back there. Christa and Omid are smart people. It would be stupid to go back there with all those walkers roaming the city."

I sighed and looked down. They _were_ smart people, but they were also caring people, and something told me that they cared enough to go back and look for us. "Please..." I gave it one last try.

"No, Clem, I'm sorry but it's just not safe." His voice was soft and gentle. I knew he hated doing this – letting me down. It was the same way with Duck.

"Okay," I said, my lip trembling. I stared at the train, all the walkers surrounding it. This place was dead. All we could do was move on, and put everything behind us. Kenny was all I had now. Maybe Christa and Omid were still out there, but for now, all my trust lied in his hands. He jumbled my hat and shot me a sympathetic look.

"Don't look back," he said.

**A/N So that was chapter one! Hope you liked the first of many more to come! Little bit slow, but it was just an intro. (rhyming on point) Now if you'll excuse me, my mother is asking me to heat up stinky chicken in the oven. pray for me. Thanks and peeeace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oh my goodness gracious, I've already received a ton of support on this story! Thank you!**

**I wasn't expecting so many reviews, especially on the first chapter...**

**Reviews (only a few):**

**guest: To answer your question, some of Kenny's traits will rub off on Clem, but I guess you're gonna have to read on to find out more o_O**

**kenny rules/ghost 99: I am so worried that Kenny is determinant! Hopefully Telltale will whip out something crazy and formulate a plot that will keep him no matter what **

**Onto la story**

**...**

**730 Days Before (Night) **

I've only ever said a swear once. It was back at the St. John's Dairy Farm, when Duck said something about the barn smelling funny. It reminded me of the stench back at Hershel's, so remembering what Lee called it, I said, "Like...Shit, right Lee?" In spite of that, Katjaa and Duck looked at me with shocked expressions, and Lee told me not to use swears. I found it silly that he could say them and I couldn't, but my parents always told me they were bad, so I let it slide.

Kenny had a very colorful vocabulary. No, that doesn't mean he talked about rainbows all the time (I used to think that's what it meant). What it really means is that he said a lot of swear words. We were walking all day, and I heard him say the "s" word twice, the "f" word three times, and the "b" word once. It wasn't even when he was killing walkers! He just dropped them here and there during our conversations, and frankly, I didn't have the energy to call him out for it.

The more the sun set behind the trees, the harder it was to keep my eyes open.

"I'm really tired, Kenny," I said. I hadn't slept in ages! The last time was when we were on the train, and I was in Lee's lap. That felt like years ago.

Kenny patted me on the head. "I know, darlin', we'll stop as soon as we find a safe place to spend the night." Besides the swearing, he wasn't bad company.

I was caught off guard when he scooped me up in his arms. I let out a small gasp, but didn't reject. He didn't smell too bad for someone who was covered in guts earlier today. The stubble on his chin tickled me as I tried to get comfortable. I buried my face into the warmth of his shirt. He said something, but I wasn't paying any attention. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off.

…

I woke up to the sound of Kenny saying my name. My eyes fluttered open, but I was still in that after-sleep daze, so it took a moment for my mind to actually process what was going on.

The first thing that caught my attention was a sign that read "George's Dine In". It looked like the type that used to flash, similar to the one at the Motor-Inn. There was a one-floor, brick building that seemed to be in pretty good shape on the outside. The windows weren't broken. It looked sturdy. This wouldn't be a bad place to stay the night.

"What d'ya say? This be a good rest stop?" Kenny asked, glancing down at me. The sky was now pitch-black, making me wonder how long I've been asleep for.

"Yeah," I said with a yawn. Kenny placed me back on my feet. I stumbled a little, but didn't fall.

"You good?"

I nodded. "How long was I asleep for?"

He shrugged. "Not too long. Maybe an hour or two."

_Wow, _I thought to myself. _The sun sets fast these days. _

"When was the last time you were at a restaurant, Clem?" he said with a smirk.

I thought back to when my parents took me out the night before they left for Savannah. They felt bad for not bringing me along with them (I had school) so they took me to my favorite restaurant for dinner. I had macaroni and cheese, and chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs. They got adult food that I didn't care enough to ask what it was.

"I wouldn't call this a restaurant. Not anymore, anyway."

"Guess we're gonna have to see it for ourselves." Kenny stepped in front of me and pulled his gun out. "Stay behind me until we know it's clear. Got that?"

I went to nod, but he obviously didn't see it, so I responded with a simple, "Okay."

He approached the entrance very carefully, gun out, in case we had company. I followed close behind just like he told me to. We stuck to the side of the door as he reached for the handle. It came open with a small tug.

The place was fairly dark, but there was a bit of light provided through the windows. It became better as I gave time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, enough to see the table sets and the podium where an employee would stand as you waited to be seated.

Kenny held up a hand. "You see her?"

I looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there was a walker. It seemed unaware that we were here. Her tousled hair hung over her face, but I could still see the milkiness of her eyes glow through like flashlights.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

"We don't wanna waste ammo just for one walker. Also the noise factor." He turned to one of the tables. "Think a butter knife would do the trick?"

I shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

He grabbed a knife and made his way over to the walker. When he closed in on it, the walker turned its head in his direction but it was too late. Kenny plunged the knife deep into its skull, where it fell to the ground in one jerk. He stepped back, admiring his work.

"I think people underestimate butter knives," he said.

I examined the walker once I got closer, the blood was trickling down her forehead. It was woman (which I already knew). Something told me she was young, but you never know with these things. She wore a denim uniform with a name tag that said "Marley". Whenever I saw a walker wearing a uniform, it sorta told me that they didn't last long. There was always the possibility that they did, but normally people got the chance to change into something more casual. I remember how Carley changed out of her reporter outfit.

"C'mon, we gotta check out the rest of this place," Kenny said, pulling me away from the rotting corpse.

…

We searched through the entire restaurant, including the office, the storage, the kitchen, and the washrooms. The kitchen was a jackpot. There was tons of food! Kenny said it would probably last us months. The restaurant didn't seem like such a bad place to stay, and not just for the night, but for a while. It was in the middle of nowhere and there was plenty to eat. We also found some knives that could help us out. All we'd need to do is put up a defense and then we'd be good.

After about an hour of searching the place and talking with Kenny, I finally decided to resume my sleep. He had locked the doors – front and back – and told me it was safe enough to drift off. I asked him if he was going to sleep, and he said that he would catch up with me in a bit.

I found a cozy spot in one of the booths where the moon shined directly on my face. Things felt different without Lee. I missed him so much already. When you're spending pretty much all your time with someone and then they disappear, it feels like there's something missing. There was something missing in me now that Lee was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping to forget about everything that happened today.

…

Something woke me up in the middle of the night. I don't know exactly what, but it sounded like someone crying.

**A/N I apologize that this was a little short and boring :/ The next chapter will be more action packed, guaranteed! Tomorrow was supposed to be my first day back from "spring" break, but my city's a snowy mess so school's canceled. I'll try to get some writing done, but I can't promise because I've been addicted to The Last of Us. Leave a review if you pleeease! Thanks for reading! peeeace**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a couple of days. I've been slacking and we're only on chapter 3 ! I'll try to get my shit together, promise:) **

**Reviews:**

**LosingAllHope: Thank you! Your reviews are too sweet. As you already know, I'm a big fan of your stories!**

**Smeake: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Kenny rules: Yes, that would be awesome! If they did that, I would probably play all three departments.**

**ghost 99: Clemmy cloo loves to cheer up Kenny koo:) Yes, Sarita will come along eventually. I don't mind spoiling that because I mean, come one, it's inevitable.**

**guest: You're right, the girl never took Clem's gun so that option is out of the picture. I can't tell you what's going to happen (I'm not even sure of it myself) :P Read on, my friend!**

**guest kenny: Neither. I think Lee is like a father figure to Clem, and Kenny (eventually) is like Lee. **

**dog man/twdg or tlou: I'm not that far into TLOU, but I doubt anything can beat Clem and Lee!**

**Guest: Yeah, that would be very cool lol.**

**Onto the story? Onto the story!**

**…**

**700 Days Before **

It's been a month since we found the old restaurant. The place was now secure, with boards covering the windows and doors on the inside. The only way we could get out was through the front, where you had to remove a heavy slab of wood and then unlock the door. We didn't have many reasons to go outside, so it hardly ever came to that. The back door was completely protected. Kenny said we would only ever need one way out. I hope he was right.

Our days were always the same; wake up, eat, find something occupying to do, eat, go to sleep. It got pretty boring after a while, but at least we were safe.

I woke up pretty early this morning – early enough that the sky was still dim – to find Kenny sitting at one of the tables, staring solemnly at the wall.

"Good morning," I said hesitantly.

"Morning," he mutters, turning his gaze away from the wall for a brief moment. "You sleep well?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Why don't you get some food in ya?" he asked as he lifted himself from his chair. There were huge dark circles under his eyes. It made me wonder if he'd gotten any sleep last night. But come to think of it, I don't remember the last time his eyes didn't look like that.

"I'm not very hungry," I explained. "I think I might wait a bit."

"Well don't wait too long. We're going on a supply run today." This surprised me. Why were we going on a supply run?

"I thought we still had plenty of food?"

"Food isn't the only thing you need to survive these says," he said. "There was about five or six walkers slamming on the back door yesterday, I'm surprised the racket didn't wake you up." He cupped his chin before continuing, "It wasn't until then that I realized we were short on ammo, so I took all the fuckers out with a kitchen knife."

I was silent for a moment, trying to ignore the frosty word. "So how much do we have?"

"Three," he answered. "Three bullets is all we have left."

I sighed and looked down. A lot of things have changed in the past month. Kenny always filled me in on the issues, unlike Lee, who would always tell me that everything was fine even when it wasn't. There was a part of me that liked being treated more like an adult, but it made me feel safer when I didn't have to worry as much.

"I don't wanna risk anymore coming around and us not being prepared."

"So where are we going?" I asked, flicking my eyes upward, to which Kenny looked back at me blankly.

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet. We're not familiar with this area, but there's gotta be something around here. Who would open a restaurant in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know it might be a little bit risky, but I'd like to our chances. It's not worth it – being holed up in here without any protection." He grinned at me. "Now why don't you go eat up? Who knows how long we'll be out there for."

**…**

"Clem, you almost done?" Kenny called from the next room over.

"Almost!" I replied, and then stuffed a huge mouthful of the peaches into my mouth. The door swung open, and he walked in with a pistol in his hand. I tried to smile at him, but there was too much packed into my tiny mouth. Kenny gave me a funny look before laughing it off. He set his gun down on the counter.

"You know, Duck used to always do that. He was never picky, he'd just stuff his dinner in there all at once and then be done with it. I always told him, 'Son, one day you're going to choke,' and of course, him being Duck and all, he would just laugh and run off in the other direction."

"So did he?" I mumbled (food was still in my mouth), hoping that the conversation didn't stop there. Kenny hardly ever talked about his family. I liked it when he did.

"Did he what?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! Choke you mean? No, he's never choked." He shook his head with a smile. "That kid...what a dumb kid. But boy, do I ever miss him."

Before either of us could go on, the all too familiar sound of walkers slamming on the door emerged. Only this time, it was coming from the front of the building. If we could hear it all the way from here, that wasn't a good sign.

Kenny's eyes widened, and I'm sure mine did the same. "Stay here," he told me, and quickly snatched a knife. I'm pretty sure it was the sharpest one we had.

I did as I was told, and my feet stayed glued to the floor. There was this pit in my stomach – a bad feeling is what it seemed like. Worry and fear crept into my system. I didn't like where this was going.

The walkers' growls grew louder; Kenny probably opened the door. That was a good sign, right? He wouldn't open the door if there was a lot out there.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard him grunt in frustration.

"Kenny!" I shouted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he called back. "You need to get out of here, there's more than I thought!"

The only problem is, there was no way out! I eyed the back door, which was covered with stiff planks of wood. I needed to at least try it, so I began pulling on the wood as hard as I could, but it didn't show any sign of budging. With a sigh, I grabbed the first knife in sight and jabbed it beneath the plank.

No use.

Maybe all of them had chased Kenny out of the building and weren't gonna bother with me. Maybe I could just wait for a bit until the coast was clear, and then leave through the front. It seemed like a pretty good idea (it was my only idea), but it was taken to the grave when I heard walkers approach the entrance.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it might jump out of my chest, and my mind was racing to the point where I couldn't think at all. _Come on, Clem. Focus. _I went to go press against the open door as quickly as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. A walker's armgot stuck in between the door and the wall. I pushed all my weight against the door. Their growls were growing even more impatient and restless than before. I wasn't sure how many were there, more than one at least. My arms were shaking and sweat was pouring down my back, but I didn't give up. My feet began to slide behind me. _Oh no. I'm just a little girl! How am I supposed to do this?_

One of the walkers sent a huge pound my way, causing me to stumble backwards. I recovered right away, but the walkers were already in. I stood there frozen for a second, panicking, wondering what comes next. I refused to think I was going to die. Giving up wasn't an option, not after everything I've been through. Lee would never want me to back down. I would not back down.

There was only two of them, so I considered stabbing them both. I watched Kenny do it all the time with more than one walker, but then again, I was new to this stuff. If only I could find a gun...

Jesus, why hadn't I seen it before? With a swift movement, I ducked under the first walker and took Kenny's gun sitting on the counter. Lee showed me how to use one back on the train. It came in handy back at Crawford, and also in the jewelery store. He said I had a good shot. Now all I needed to do was show myself.

I readied the gun in my hand, trying my best to focus. One of the walkers' glowing eyes grew closer, and the closer they got, I told myself to keep focusing on those eyes. There wasn't a lot of time to spare, but remembering what Lee told me, I took a deep breath and then...

BANG!

Before the next walker could make its move, I aimed right for his forehead and repeated the same step.

BANG!

I stepped back in shock. _I can't believe I did it. I can't believe I actually pulled it off. _The two bodies were sprawled on the ground, each with a hole in its head. Pools of blood circled around both their figures. My chest lowered and rose as I tried to calm down.

Just then, Kenny ran into the room, his eyes wide with shock.

Regaining my energy, I said, "We're down to one bullet now."

**…**

Kenny was sitting in his usual spot, staring at the same wall as this morning. He felt really bad about earlier, even though it wasn't his fault. After discovering that there were more walkers than he thought, Kenny tried to reel as many as he could outside. That clearly didn't work, but there was no need to beat himself up over it.

I made my way over to him, hopeful that maybe I could convince him out of his guilt. "Hey," I said as I sat beside him in one of the chairs. It was wooden with red, spongy cushioning. He didn't react at all. No words. No change of expression. Nothing. "We should still go on that supply run."

This time I got a response: "Are you sure you want to go with me after that stunt I pulled back there?"

"Kenny, you don't have to feel bad. I made it out alive."

He turned to me with a face of rage. I knew he wasn't mad at me, just mad at himself. "And what if you didn't?" he shouted. "What if you didn't make it out of there?"

I shrugged slightly and looked down, trying to think of something to say. And then realization hit me. "This isn't just about me, is it?" I turned my gaze back to Kenny, whose eyes were filled with remorse. "Is this about your family?"

"This is about everyone – you, Katjaa, Duck, Lee, that boy at the farm. Hell, I can't even remember his name!"

"Shawn," I told him immediately. "But it doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault he died. He would've-"

"I didn't even try to help him! I was a coward! I saved Duck and then I left him there to die." He shook his head. I was afraid he might cry. "He was somebody's son. Somebody was a father to him, and I just..." he trailed off, trying to get a grip on what he wanted to say, but nothing came after that.

I thought it might be best if we change the subject from the past to the future. "Look Kenny, I'm alive now, but I won't be for long unless we could more weapons. So what do you say?"

For a moment, he stared at me dully, but then a smile crept across his face, and he gave my hat a shake. "I say we leave now."

**A/N Clemmy's so sweet, always cheering people up:) Next chapter is the supply run! It's more like a supply walk but whatever..Thanks for reading brosefs! The support I've been getting on this story is incredible. Hope it keeps up! Leave a review because they make my face light up like a Christmas tree (…?) peeeace**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm having writer's block (worst thing ever) but I want to get this chapter up, so I shall attempt to write a decent chapter. Thanks for waiting ;)**

**Reviews:**

**unknown: Any character...hmmm Lee? I reckon you're referring to characters who aren't dead, so I would have to go with either Christa, Molly, or Lilly. I can't choose okay XD**

**ending: Yes, Clem was very _sweat_ lol. I left Wellington with Kenny.**

**did you know: Thank god, indeed.**

**I'm gonna keep them limited today, only because I'm so freaking tired. Please keep them up! I read them sometimes in class and everyone is like 'Angela...why are you smiling...?' and I just make up some lame ass excuse because I don't tell people that I'm on fanfiction:) no because it's weird, but because I don't want them reading my stories. They're all losers lol. **

**Boom snap clap let us continue the story!**

…

**700 Days Before (Later) **

"Race you to the top!" I shouted as I ran up the hill at full speed. I grinned as the cool breeze caught my face and blew my hair behind my shoulders. The sun was shining down on me, warming up my whole body.

"Hey, you cheated!" Kenny yelled with a laugh. He tried to catch up to me, but I was already too far ahead. My feet sunk into the damp grass with every small but speedy step I took.

I stopped running once I reached the top of the hill, panting just a little. Kenny made it up a few seconds later. There was a bright smile plastered on his face; the first genuine smile I've seen in a long time. Kenny had been down in the dumps ever since his family and Lee died, but who can blame him? I wasn't dumb. I could tell that he was only trying to stay strong for me. But for once, this smile didn't seem forced.

"I don't know how you have so much energy," he said. "We've been walking for God knows how long."

"I get my sleep, that's why."

His smile faded a bit, but before he could respond, a huge gust of wind came and swept my hat off my head. I watched as it flew down the hill

"MY HAT!" I screamed and instantly ran after it. Kenny did the same, and we both went sprinting down the hill like we were running from walkers. I expected to find my hat at the bottom, but it was nowhere in sight. A feeling of disappointment and sadness wedged its way into me. "Do you see it anywhere?"

Kenny turned his head in every direction, as did I, but there was nothing to see. Only grass that had winter suck all the color out of it, and trees to the side that stood in packs. I frowned. _Where could it have gone?_

"Don't hang your head darlin', we''ll find it," he soothed, and placed a reassuring hand on my head, only this time it felt odd because my hat wasn't there to cover it.

"How?" I questioned, forcing back tear before I could start to cry. My dad gave me that hat. It reminded me of him, and my mom, and also Lee. I've been through a lot with that thing. It couldn't disappear just like that. It couldn't disappear like everyone else I've lost.

"Come on," Kenny said as he marched towards the woods. "It couldn't have gone that far." I followed him only because I _wanted_ to believe that we could find it, not because I actually did.

I glanced over at Kenny, who had his hand curled around his gun. It was the same gun he's been carrying for the past month. The same gun I took from the walker in the jewelery store. The same gun he used to shoot Lee. The same gun he's been using to kill any harm in our way. Only now, it was just about useless. With one lone bullet left, we had to hope that we didn't encounter anything dangerous on our supply run.

The mood changed very quickly. One minute we were racing up the hill laughing and having fun, and the next we were searching for my hat; the one thing of value I had left. The sun was no longer shining down us now that we were under the protection of large and lofty trees. I continued walking, clinging onto my clothes for no apparent reason.

"We're gonna have to get you something warmer to wear," Kenny said, gesturing to the dress I was wearing. It was the same cream colored one with yellow striped sleeves that I've had on for over a month.

"Yeah," I said in agreement, but my mind wasn't exactly focused on what I was wearing, more on what I wasn't wearing; my hat.

I heard a creak behind a tree, followed by a familiar growling noise. Kenny tucked the gun beneath his shirt and whipped out a knife instead. There was only one walker and I've seen him take on a lot more than that with just a blade.

"Stay back," he said, holding up his hand. I did as told, and watched Kenny approach the walker with swiftness and stealth. Before it could react, he plunged the knife deep into its skull. "Clem, look at this."

"I think I've seen enough dead bodies, thank you."

"No, come here," he said with a chuckle. And so I walked over to the tree where Kenny had his body hunched over the dead walker. His hand was spread out, revealing four shiny, gold bullets. "Same kind."

"Does he have a gun?" I asked,

Kenny shook his head. "No, kinda strange of the fella to be roaming with ammo but no gun. Normally it's the opposite for us."

Just as I was about to add to the conversation, I heard the sound of more nearby walkers. I immediately turned to Kenny, who gave me a wide-eyed look before whispering, "Don't make a sound." He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me almost like a shield. "We need to see how many there are," he said into my ear. We stayed there silently, waiting for the walkers to approach, but also hoping that they went in the other direction. The growls grew loud, offering the hint that there might be more than just a few, and that they might be coming right for us.

"Shit," Kenny said aloud. "RUN!" Before I could react, he broke out of the holding position and clung onto my wrist, pulling me in the same direction that we came from. I looked back and caught a glimpse of what we were running from; dozens of twitching mouths and sunken faces. My feet dashed forward as I tried to keep up with Kenny, who was still tugging on my arm. We flew past all the trees, eventually coming to the same hill from before, only this time we didn't hurry up it. Instead, we kept going straight.

We kept running until the monsters went away.

…

We came across a small, one-level house in the middle of nowhere. It's windows were boarded up, the shingles on the roof were barely clinging on, and it smelled really bad out here for some odd reason. I stood still as I watched Kenny peer through a gap in between the wooden planks.

"Looks empty," he mumbled, and then moved over to the door. He banged his fist on the dark wood. After a couple moments of silence, he twisted the doorknob and walked into the house, with me close behind.

It was dark and cold inside, reminding me of what's like staying in the restaurant. There wasn't a lot of space to cover, so Kenny told me to wait in the first room as he entered the next. I sat down on a big, stripped chair, similar to the red and white striped one back home, the one I always used to call "the candy cane chair". In fact, this whole room reminded me of my house. It was a cozy area with some furniture positioned around a coffee table. However, we used to have a television, not some dusty old bookcase that stood eerily in the corner of the room.

I unzipped my backpack and took out the crackers Kenny had told me to pack. After tearing open the plastic package, I stuffed the first one into my mouth with one bite. They were the type my mom used to buy for me to put in my soup. I smiled sadly, remembering the times we used to sit at kitchen table, eating our dinner as we waited for my dad to come home.

Kenny returned with a large duffel bad slung over his shoulder. There was a content grin slapped across his face.

"What'd you find?" I asked eagerly. He placed the bag on the table and began to take out its contents for me to see. My eyes widened as he pulled out gun after gun, along with handfuls of extra ammo.

"Looks like whoever was living here had it pretty good," he stated. "There's some food in the kitchen too. Nothing compared to what we have back at the restaurant, but it's a decent amount. Looks like this supply run was a good idea afterall."

I caught myself agreeing with him at first, but then I felt the strange bareness on my head where my hat used to sit. I looked at the ground with unhappiness.

"I'm sorry about your hat, darlin'," Kenny said, resting a hand on my shoulder. He looked sincerely sad.

I nodded without looking up. "Can we go back and look for it? We have more bullets now, so we can just shoot all the walkers."

He sighed. "That's not a good idea. As much as I want to help you find your hat, we can't go back. You saw how many walkers were back there, and even if we could kill them all, we'd could be attracting a herd with the all that noise." His voice was soft and gentle, but I couldn't be comforted by what he was saying. I nodded again, this time on the verge of tears, knowing that I'll never see my beloved hat again.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud coming from the door. My eyes snapped in that direction, and I immediately recognized the person standing in the doorway; someone who I hadn't expected to see ever again.

"What are you doing here?"

**A/N Cliffhangerrrr! Who's the returning familiar face? And more importantly, will Clementine ever find her hat? :0 Sorry if this chapter was kinda rushed and crappy. As I said, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. But hey, at least something interesting will happen next chapter. Thanks for reading, and as always... peeeace **


	5. Update

Sorry to anyone who was expecting a chapter update. I just wanted to clear a few things up. Normally, I don't like writing updates because I'm not some celebrity who everyone wants to stalk 24/7, and it makes me feel kinda...self-absorbed.

Yet here I am. Giving you an update.

I would like to start off by saying that I have most definitely discontinued "Shelter From The Nothing," because a) I over planned it to the point where I don't get excited to write, b) the writing was sloppy and rushed, and c) it doesn't include enough of the characters from the actual game which I'm not crazy about. I don't regret writing that story, it was fun and good for practice, but I've moved on.

Secondly, I'm contemplating whether or not I should call it quits on "Don't Look Back." Now, don't get me wrong, I love the Kenny/Clem concept of this one, but I'm not committed to it. At all. There is a chance I might go back to it, who knows. But as for now, no, I am not working on "Don't Look Back." (So please, don't ask me to update it.)

You can probably expect some more chapters of "The World Falls Dark." I enjoy writing it, I enjoy giving readers decisions, and I have many ideas for it...but not so much to the point where I get bored. I'll try to work on it some more.

The reason why I'm not quite as committed to fan fiction as I was before is because I'm working on my own story. This doesn't include The Walking Dead or Life is Strange. It is my own original story with original characters and an original plot. I can't say it's going to go anywhere, I'm simply doing it for fun and to express my creativity. Back to fan fiction; I prefer to write one-shots now because it's quicker and my head is a lot keener when it comes to them.

Okay, so I think that's it. I hope this didn't come off as narcissistic because I'm well aware that the world doesn't revolve around me and people behind screens don't _really _care about what I have to say on a personal level. I'm writing this more for me - I'll feel better if I have it out there.

Hope you all have a superb day!

peeeace


End file.
